Strip!
by AquaRing
Summary: jangan terpengaruh judul. cerita tentang Grimmjow yang dapat teman baru. cuma buat seneng-seneng. didedikasikan untuk teman" fb saya yang dulu doyan GrimmUlqui :D


**Tittle**: Strip!

**Fandom**: Bleach

**Disclaimer**: sepenuhnya milik Tite Kubo :D

**Pairing:** GrimUlqui (sepertinya)

**Warning:** diluar cerita asli. Typo. Kemungkinan besar ending nggak oke, jadi mohon saran. Aneh. Grimmy OOC. Shonen-ai dikit. Tittle gak nyambung sama isi. De-el-el

.

.

.

**=ERROR! Fail Story Has Been Found, Please Click the Back Button Every Time You Feel Unsafe= **

.

.

.

Namaku Grimmjow. Badanku tinggi besar, rambutku berwarna mencolok, jadi aku tidak pernah tersesat di kerumunan. Rekorku adalah tidak pernah kalah dalam street war, atau tawuran antar sekolah.

Dan aku sang pemegang rekor berandalan sekolah, kini tewas bersimbah darah di… ruang ganti. Parahnya lagi, ini ruang ganti _COWOK_.

.

.

.

=dua jam yang lalu…=

Kupikir hari ini _benar_-_benar_ normal. Matahari masih terbit dari timur seperti kemarin. Manusianya juga masih sama seperti kemarin. Aku menghela nafas panjang ketika guru mata pelajaran biologi memasuki ruang kelasku.

Dia membuka pembicaraan dengan hantaman keras buku dektat di atas meja guru.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Guru dengan _oppai_ yang diatas rata-rata itu, Rangiku Matsumoto, membuka pembicaraan.

Para siswa langsung rebut berbisik-bisik. Yang cewek berharap itu cowok cakep sebagai bahan 'refreshing'. Yang cowok berharap itu cewek dengan body yang cukup oke untuk di-suittin. Ada juga orang orang aneh seperti kumpulan cewek fujoshi yang berharap itu cowok bishounen agar mereka punya bahan fangirlan. Dan kumpulan cowok mesum yang sedari tadi melihat kerah_ oppai_nya sensei.

Aku sih nggak tertarik. Mau itu cewek atau cowok, asalkan dia cukup pintar untuk jadi pusat contekan, aku nggak peduli tampangnya. Kalau soal sensei, aku sih emang nggak tertarik sama cewek yang _oppai_nya over (apa sebutannya? _Merronpan_? Kayak roti). Soalnya aku sudah sering dikejar-kejar cewek seperti itu. Namanya Orohime atau siapa. Menurutku mereka nggak simetris.

Dan saat siswa baru yang disebut-sebut itu muncul dari balik pintu kelas, terjadi _chain combo_. Cewek-cewek (yang masih _normal _dan atau _setengah normal_) pada teriak histeris. Cowok-cowok pada _jawdrop_. Dan cewek-cewek fujoshi langsung pada tepar bersimbah darah.

Reaksi_ku_? Sama dengan cowok-cowok lain. Jawdrop.

Siswa baru itu bermata hijau _zambrud _cerah. Kulitnya supeeer putih. Aku bertaruh, dia anak orang kaya yang rajin ke salon atau mandi susu. Tapi… masa _cowok_ ke salon?

"Nama saya Ulquiorra. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Katanya memperkenalkan diri. Suaranya lembut dan mendayu-dayu. Bikin ngantuk. Tapi di samping itu, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Sepertinya dia anak emo. Atau punk. Atau underground?

"Baik, Ulqui-san, silahkan duduk di… belakang Grimmjow. Tidak apa kan?" Tanya rangiku-sensei pada siswa baru itu. Dia mamberi anggukan singkat sebagai jawaban dan langsung berjalan menuju kursi paling belakang (kebetulan yang amat sangat. Biasanya aku yang duduk paling belakang).

Saat sedang berjalan menuju bangkunya, Hitsugaya Toushiro, siswa paling pendek dan paling usil di kelas secara _sengaja_ menjegal Ulquiorra. Aku yang duduk di belakangnya langsung reflex menangkap murid baru itu.

Oh, God… orang ini badannya kurus banget! Kapan sih dia terakhir kali makan makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna? Rasanya kalau aku melepaskan peganganku atau memegangnya terlalu kuat, dia akan hancur seperti biscuit. Aku kok jadi merinding begini?

Di belakangku, sorak sorai para fujoshi sangat susah untuk diabaikan. Aku yakin sekali mereka sekarang sedang mengibarkan 'bendera kebangsaan fujoshi' dan sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan kemera pro.

"Urusai!" teriakku. Entah kenapa mukaku jadi panas. "J-jangan dipikirkan. Mereka Cuma kumpulan cewek aneh." Kataku memberi penjelasan pada murid baru itu. Gini-gini aku masih normal tau!

"Nggak apa. Sekarang bisa tolong lepaskan aku?" tanyanya sopan. Oh! Aku nggak sadar kalau kedua tanganku malah menahannya. Mukaku tambah panas.

Setelahnya, pelajaran kembali seperti biasa.

.

.

Akhirnya jam pelajaran biologi selesai. Jam ke dua adalah olahraga.

Tentu saja di sekolah yang terbilang cukup maju seperti sekolah ini, disediakan ruang ganti khusus cewek dan khusus cowok yang letaknya berjauhan. Aku dan teman-temanku segera saja bergerak menuju ruang ganti cowok di sebelah utara gedung olahraga.

Ruang ganti ini seperti normalnya ruang ganti cowok, isinya plain locker. Nggak ada yang special seperti tirai penutup seperti di ruang ganti mal. Nggak bakal ada juga kok cowok yang bakal pingsan kalo liat cowok lain strip di depan matanya.

Saat ganti baju juga biasa aja. Nggak ada yang special. Lagian, aku kan masih—

.

.

.

Ah! Aku ingat! Tadi aku pingsan karena—

"Yo, bro! kau pingsan di ruang ganti." Seorang cowok tinggi bersurai orange cerah masuk ke ruang UKS yang aku tempati bersama seorang cowok dengan rambut klimis hitam berkacamata dan… Ulquiorra!

"Kau tadi mimisan. Apa kau sedang sakit?" Ulqui bertanya dengan nada datar. Ha? memangnya karena siapa aku sampai mimisan dan pingsan dengan tidak elit begitu? Itu kan gara-gara aku tidak sengaja liat dia lagi strip! (author ikut instant nosebleed)

Oke, aku nggak akan membuang harga diriku dan meneriakkan kalimat itu. Aku masih yakin kalau aku ini normal.

"Aku gak papa kok." Jawabku sok cool. Hei, jaga image itu penting!

Oh, apa itu seringgai yang nangkring di wajahnya Ichigo? Dia mau ngapain?

"Hei, kita ganti baju dulu yok? Gak enak kalo UKS-nya jadi bau keringat kan?" katanya sambil senyum-senyum. Bagus! Pergi sana yang jauh!

"Iya. Ayo ke ruang ganti ngambil baju." Sahut Ishida.

"Oh, nggak perlu! Aku kan bawa seragam kita!" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, menunjukkan seragam mereka bertiga dan melirik sedikit ke arahku. Sial.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang menolak juga. Lagipula apa salahnya ganti kaos olahraga? Cowok _topless_ kan sudah biasa?

Akhirnya mereka bertiga ganti baju di ruang UKS. Dan entah kenapa mataku tidak bisa lepas dari murid baru itu! Da fuq! Da fuq! Da fuq!

Ulquiorra yang sedang me_remove_ baju olahraganya dengan oh-so-wow membuat kepalaku serasa pusing lagi. Dan… kenapa dia yang lagi _TOPLESS, _for Goddess sake! Malah berjalan ke arahku!

"Uh…" gumamnya. Sepertinya dia bingung mau memanggilku siapa. Well, kita belum kenalan.

"It's Grimmjow." Kataku.

"…Right, Grimmjow. Kau mimisan lagi." Ulqui menatapku dan berkata tanpa ekspresi.

Tahan Grimmy, tahan! Jangan liat badannya yang kecil kayak cewek itu! Jangan liat! Jangan liat! Oh, kulitnya mulus banget, aku pengin nyentuh… Gyaaa! Mikir apa sih aku?

Ulqui mendekat ke arahku dan naik sedikit ke ranjang UKS. Tangan kanannya meraih tissue yang ada di meja sebelah ranjang UKS itu sambil berkata "Biar aku bersihkan." Dan lalu mengelap darah yang meluncur turun dari hidungku. Oh, Kami-sama… cobaanmu terlalu berat! Kalau begini caranya, mimisanku bukannya berhenti, malah aku mati kehabisan darah!

Sekarang wajah kami sangat dekat. Paling hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Dan… apa itu seringgai _lagi_? Oh, yang benar saja…

Aku sebisa mungkin membunuh nyali si kepala orange dengan death glare. Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"Wah, Ishida! Kacamatamu baru ya? Keren banget!" kata ichigo dengan nada yang agak sedikit berlebihan sambil memukul punggung cowok kecil berkacamata itu dengan cukup keras di punggung. Otomatis Ishida yang tidak siap menerima 'hadiah kacamata baru' dari Ichigo itu langsung limbung dan menabrak Ulqui yang sedang dalam jarak extreme denganku ikut terjugkal ke depan.

A-apa nih yang nempel di bibirku? J-jangan bilang… JANGAN BILANG AKU KISSU SAMA COWOK! Oh, Kami-sama… apa-apaan nih? Kenapa tanganku malah MELUK si Ulqui? Gyaa! Mana ini tangan nggak mau dilepasin lagi! Aww… ternyata kulitnya lebih halus daripada kelihatannya. (a/n: bukannya anda sendiri yang gak mau ngelepasin? Dasar mesum :v)

Aku berusaha dengan seluruh kesadaran dan kewarasan yang masih tersisa untuk menjauhkan murid baru itu dariku. Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak di belakang sana. Ishida mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali sambil memarahi Ichigo. Ulquiorra hanya berdiri sambil memegangi bibirnya dengan tampang datar. Grimmjow, jangan liat kearahnya!

Sudahlah, kalau aku tetap di sini, bisa-bisa aku beneran mati kehabisan darah! Aku langsung bangkit dari ranjang UKS itu dan mendorong selimutnya ke arah Ulquiorra yang langsung disambut tampang bloonnya yang menggemaskan. "C-cepat pakai seragammu! Nanti masuk angin! A-aku mau ke toilet dulu!" kataku setengah berbohong.

Secepat mungkin aku meninggalkan UKS menuju loteng sekolah dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya "ICHIGO KUROSAKI! PULANG SEKOLAH NANTI KAU TINGGAL NAMA!"

.

.

.

**=O.W.A.R.I=**

a/n: saya tau cerita ini sangat... aneh. bahkan endingnya lebih aneh.

**Every review allowed (Including flame) Thanks.**


End file.
